


Очнуться на Оаху

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: — Дэнни,  — нахмурился Стив. — У тебя на лбу вена выступила, это вредно для здоровья.— Ты, — сглотнул Дэнни. — Даже не начинай, — он жестом приказал Стиву сесть. — Я уверен, что ты во всем виноват. Не знаю, в чем именно, но это точно твоих рук дело.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Миди от G до PG-13 Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди G-T Hawaii 5-0 team 2020





	Очнуться на Оаху

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking up in Oahu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344146) by [paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis). 



Когда Дэнни проснулся, ему показалось, что в башке стучал отбойный молоток, во рту что-то сдохло и вовсю разлагалось. Череп будто весил пару сотен килограмм, все мышцы ныли и — он обвел комнату мутным взглядом — это что, перья? Почему они запорошили всю комнату и лежали даже на кровати. Дэнни потряс головой — не самая лучшая идея — и внимательнее огляделся по сторонам, попутно пытаясь пригладить волосы (бессмысленная затея, можно даже в зеркало не смотреть).

И тут Дэнни застыл — сразу стало понятно, что в постели, где-то там, под простынями, подушками и перьями, есть еще кто-то. Кто-то знакомый, не ощущаемый как угроза, но с похмелья Дэнни никак не мог уловить мысль, кто бы это мог быть. Приподнявшись на локтях, Дэнни старался прийти в себя и решить, стоит ли вообще узнавать, кто там спит по соседству.

Обрывки прошлого вечера мелькали в голове, но нормальные воспоминания будто стерло. Дэнни припоминал начало их загула — торжественное обещание, что все произошедшее на мальчишнике Чина останется там, на его последней «ночи свободы», которая совсем скоро сменится радостями семейной жизни. По мнению Дэнни, это стоило бы назвать семейной каторгой. Они со Стивом, Камеконой и Чиной отправились в отрыв — и где-то тут воспоминания заканчивались.

Дэнни нахмурился, стараясь вспомнить что-то еще — вспышки ярких огней, громкая музыка, выпивка, льющаяся рекой, какие-то несвязанные вопли, Стив, в какой-то момент прооравший ему прямо в ухо: «Гавайские парни тоже хороши, да?» и Дэнни показалось это самым возбуждающим, что ему когда-либо говорили без британского акцента.

Они сняли номер, потому что… Дэнни не знал точно, зачем, но наверняка это как-то было связано с перьями. Может, Стив не хотел, чтобы перья разлетелись по всему его дому? Дэнни уселся ровнее и почувствовал, что мышцы ноют довольно специфически — как после 72-часового секс-марафона (ладно, у них с Рейчел бывали и хорошие времена). Дэнни задумчиво выплюнул перышко, спланировавшее ему с потолка прямо в рот.

Лежащее рядом с ним тело застонало, хрюкнуло и попыталось сесть. Дэнни удивленно распахнул глаза — вашу мать.

Стив.

В этом не было ничего страшного, если бы до Дэнни внезапно не дошло:

Он оказался совершенно обнажен.

\--

— Даже не начинай.

— Дэнни…

— Даже не начинай, — произнес Дэнни, натягивая трусы. Вокруг медленно кружили перья. Стоило Дэнни разобраться с боксерами, как в дверь застучали. Он обвиняюще ткнул пальцев в сторону Стива и страдальчески зажмурился. Голова просто раскалывалась, Дэнни определенно требовалось какое-то обезболивающие и кофе. — Потому что я уверен, — громко выпалил он, надевая майку (Дэнни понадеялся, что это была его футболка, хотя пахла она незнакомо). — Что бы тут не произошло, ты в этом виноват, Стивен. Ты.

Стив молча смотрел, как Дэнни напяливает штаны. В дверь снова постучали.

— Я открою, — сказал Дэнни, еще раз попытавшись пригладить волосы. — Ты, — он снова ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива. — Надень уже штаны!

По ту сторону двери оказался Чин — омерзительно бодрый для человека, у которого через две недели свадьба и у которого вчера был мальчишник — судя по всем прямым свидетельствам, выдавшийся пугающе разнузданным. Ну, по мнению Дэнни, пробелы в памяти были довольно пугающими. Чин держал три стакана кофе, что снова подняло его рейтинг в глазах Дэнни. Но весело-изумленная улыбка Чина вызвала у него смутное беспокойство.

— Что? — требовательно спросил Дэнни.

— Друг, ты вчера жег на танцполе, — покачал головой Чин.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Дэнни, всплеснув руками. Он внимательно наблюдал, как Чин, вошедший внутрь, изучает номер. К счастью, Стив оделся.

— Ты не помнишь? — Чин ухмыльнулся шире, почти самодовольно. Если бы они с Дэнни не были корешами, тот бы его точно стукнул.

— Чего не помню? — спросил Дэнни, прищурившись. Чин вручил ему кофе и Дэнни, продолжая поглядывать на него с подозрением, с облегчением отпил из стакана.

— Движения настоящих пацанов из Джерси, — продолжил ослепительно ухмыляться Чин. — Ты очень громко и напористо убеждал всех, что их все знают.

— Я учил вас чему-то из Пляжа Джерси? — ужаснулся Дэнни. Похоже Чин едва сдерживал смех.

— И очень напористо. Ты настаивал, что делаешь это куда лучше Поли, Винни или Майка.

— Что… я… о, мать вашу, — гулко сглотнул Дэнни. Его мелкая, грязная страсть оказалась выставлена на всеобщее обозрение. Да он всегда утверждал, что это реалити-шоу не имеет ничего общего с Правдой о Нью-Джерси (настоящие парни из Джерси не такие безмозглые и не фанатеют от искусственного загара). Но что еще оставалось делать в выходные, когда Грейси была с Рейчел, и Стива вызывали на базу во имя каких-то секретных флотских дел, и Дэнни не мог над ним подтрунивать?

— Ты и про Снуки что-то говорил, — покивал Чин.

— Что за Снуки? — с интересом спросил Стив.

— Ничего, — поспешно ответил Дэнни. Он отпил еще кофе: — Перейдем к более важным моментам. Например, к отелю. И перьям.

Чин снова оглядел царивший вокруг бардак.

— А, это. Друг, мы не особо в курсе, что стряслось с тобой и Стивом после двух двадцати ночи. Вы исчезли сразу после того, как Стив попытался показать нам, как можно соорудить самодельную бомбу.

На десять секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина — настолько всеобъемлющая, что можно было расслышать ленивое гудение машин где-то на шоссе, плеск бассейна на первом этаже и негодующие дыхание Дэнни.

— Ты… он… мы… что? — стоявший напротив Стив определенно погрузился в раздумья, словно стараясь вспомнить этот конкретный момент.

Голос Дэнни взял угрожающе высокую октаву.

— Мы не дали ему взорвать ее, — поспешно заверил его Чин. — Он хотел показать нам, как круто получилось, но мы сказали, что это не самая лучшая идея. Камекона предложил отдать бомбу своему знакомому, ценителю подобных штук… Стив жаждал продемонстрировать ее в деле, но мы с тобой остановили его.

_Ух, какой вопль._

— Дэнни, — нахмурился Стив. — У тебя на лбу вена выступила, это вредно для здоровья.

— Ты, — сглотнул Дэнни. — Даже не начинай, — он жестом приказал Стиву сесть. — Я уверен, что ты во всем виноват. Не знаю, в чем именно, но это точно твоих рук дело.

\--

Они отправились к Камеконе, который повторил рассказ Чина. Стив обнаружил у себя в кармане чек из круглосуточного ювелирного магазина на другой стороне города (какого хрена, Дэнни вообще не знал, что существуют круглосуточные ювелирки), и они решили поехать в штаб-квартиру 5-0, чтобы проверить видео с камер наблюдения отеля. Вдруг удастся узнать, что Стив и Дэнни творили до того, как рванули по магазинам.

— Ты обязан покормить меня, — сказал Дэнни, когда они ехали в машине.

Стив неодобрительно посмотрел на него, но свернул к Тако Белл и заказал там, к вящему восторгу Дэнни, набор из двенадцати тако. Дэнни съел восемь из них — будто он все еще в колледже и переживает настоящее подростковое похмелье, последствие злоупотребления травкой, алкоголем и сексом — и притворился, что не замечает грустный взгляд Стива, которому досталось куда меньше еды. Прихлебывая непонятную фруктовую жижу, купленную в круглосуточном магазине (о да, и правда будто в колледж вернулся), Дэнни, чувствующий себя куда бодрее и не страдавший от похмелья, вошел в их офис и направился к компьютерам.

Стив вывел на мониторы видео с камер наблюдения отеля почти так же легко, как Чин (впечатляюще, отметил Дэнни, лениво наблюдающий за происходящим), и начал быстро проматывать, ища их.

— Так, — провозгласил Стив, указывая на экран. — Вот мы заселяемся…

— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, — хмыкнул Дэнни.

Стив неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

— Может, ты позволишь мне закончить? Как раз собирался отметить, что ты должен заметить, как удобно устроилась _твоя рука на моей заднице,_ — фыркнул Стив, и Дэнни вгляделся в экран куда более внимательно — и правда, облапывание. Во всем виноват алкоголь. Они отсмотрели видео до момента захода в лифт (теперь они оба нежно жамкали друг друга за жопы). Выгрузившись на нужном этаже, Стив и Дэнни прошли по коридору к своему номеру, остановились у двери и…

— Не могу больше это смотреть, — произнес Дэнни, зажмуриваясь и отпивая спасительную жижу.

— Да, наверное, тебе не стоит, — прошептал Стив почти с таким же ужасом в голосе.

Конечно, этого хватило, чтобы Дэнни распахнул глаза. На экране пьяный Стив, толкнул к стене такого же пьяного Дэнни и страстно поцеловал его. Сегодняшний, похмельный Стив тер лицо, внимательно смотря в пол. Дэнни целую минуту наблюдал за их нетрезвыми обжиманиями, пока они наконец-то не умудрились попасть ключ-картой в замок и, хлопнув дверью, не скрылись в номере.

Повисло долгое молчание. Потом Дэнни громко произнес:

— Ты меня споил и воспользовался моей слабостью! — вышло так пронзительно, что Стив аж поморщился и еще пристальнее вгляделся в пол.

— Я вообще… да ты… ты хоть пил, МакГарретт? — требовательно спросил Дэнни, отрывая ладонь Стива от лица. Схватив Стива за подбородок, он заставил того посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Конечно, пил, — сорвался, заорав, Стив. — И помню не больше твоего, Дэнни!

Фыркнув, Дэнни отпустил его подбородок и вздохнул.

— Ладно, может и так, — протянул он. — Но ты все равно во всем виноват.

\--

Круглосуточный магазин оказался закрыт.

— Да что за хуйня-то? — громко спросил Дэнни у запертой двери.

Изучив табличку «Закрыто», Стив пожал плечами и направился обратно к машине. Дэнни неодобрительно уставился ему в спину.

— И куда ты собрался? А?

— Ну не знаю, Дэнни. Может проверить другие зацепки, раз уж тут тупик? — ответил Стив, одарив его «ты сам-то что несешь?» взглядом. Тем самым, который Дэнни сильно недолюбливал — он появлялся, только когда его и правда заносило куда-то не туда. Что, по мнению Дэнни, было просто недоразумением, на которое не стоит указывать.

— Это не тупик, это временная остановка, — раздраженно выпалил он. Стив ухмыльнулся и уселся за руль, и Дэнни…

Дэнни последовал за ним, как обычно.

\--

Вернувшись в штаб-квартиру, они уселись за стол и выложили перед собой все нашедшиеся улики о бурно проведенной ночи.

— Чеки из бара, — возвестил Дэнни, взяв в руки один. — Просто потрясающе. Да я в месяц за дом меньше плачу.

Губы Стива дернулись, будто он что-то хотел высказаться о жилищных тратах Дэнни — но Убийственный Взгляд (введен в арсенал в 1993 и с тех пор непобедим) заткнул его потрясающе эффективно. 

— Ой, ты посмотри, мы в гей-бар ходили, — с наигранной радостью произнес Дэнни. — Зачем мы туда пошли? Камекона хотел нам что-то рассказать?

Стив внимательно посмотрел на Дэнни, как будто не понимал, как тот вообще мог такое сказать — да, точно, вдруг дошло до Дэнни. Видео из отеля.

— Молчи, — пробурчал, отмахнувшись он. — Лучше позвони Камеконе. Или Чину. Или еще кому-нибудь менее похмельному и хоть что-то помнящему о вчерашнем вечере.

Стив вытащил телефон из кармана.

— Конечно, ваше величество, — и начал обзванивать свидетелей.

Камекона, естественно, ничем им не помог. Ну, если не считать оглушительный смех, раздавшийся из трубки, за помощь — с чем Дэнни совершенно точно не был согласен. Нахмурившись, Дэнни вздохнул и попытался еще раз:

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Камекона? — спросил он, стараясь держать себя в руках. Получалось не очень.

— Я хотел сказать, что это была ваша со Стивом идея, друг, — все еще смеясь, ответил тот. Кажется, его искренне забавляла мысль, что такое могло прийти в головы кому-то, кроме них.

Ага, просто лопнуть от веселья можно.

— Что это вообще значит? — спросил Дэнни. Некоторое время они ждали, пока Камекона хоть немного успокоится.

— Вы со Стивом… ты пожелал осмотреть обратную сторону города, как сам выразился, — ответил тот, наконец отсмеявшись. — Поэтому Стив посоветовал посетить что-то более красочное и шумное. Мы все задумались, чего бы такого предложить. И тут вы переглянулись, улыбнулись так странно… ну, как у вас бывает… И выбрали чисто мужской бар, — Камекона закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех.

Дэнни постучался головой о стол. Несколько раз. Может хоть так мозги на место встанут.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Стив. — Куда мы отправились после этого?

— Ну, — посерьезнел Камекона. — Потом мы разделились. Вы ужрались в хламину, Чину пришлось грузить вас в такси, а я почувствовал кураж и решил позвонить своей даме сердца… Знаешь, она такая милая…

— Только подробностей твоей интимной жизни нам сейчас не хватало, — поспешил перебить его Дэнни.

— В общем, именно тогда мы потеряли вас из виду. И вы, похоже, не поехали сразу домой к Стиву или в отель.

— Просто потрясающе, — воздел руки к потолку Дэнни. — Потрясающе! У нас есть куча чеков, мы пропили целое состояние в гей баре, разодрали парочку подушек в отеле, за которые еще придется платить. Но все остальное покрыто мраком амнезии. Что случилось между тем, как Чин засунул нас в такси и как мы проснулись, покрытые перьями, — злобно ощерившись, Дэнни с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать топать ногами.

Он уже хотел снова красочно объяснить Стиву, что тот во всем виноват. Но Стив с очень странным выражением лица как раз начал вдохновенно снова обшаривать все карманы.

— Детка, мы уже все перетряхнули, — вздохнул Дэнни. Свернув разговор с Камеконой, он ждал, когда Стив что-нибудь объяснит.

— Не-не, знаю, но… слишком много карманов… пропустил один, — пробормотал он, все еще капаясь. И вот, наконец, Стив вытащил руку из очередного кармана и явил миру…

Два серебряных кольца, подозрительно похожих на обручальные.

— А это-то что за хуйня? — слабым голосом поинтересовался Дэнни.

\--

— Дыши глубже, — посоветовал Стив, нервно поглядывая на Дэнни. Будто тот был бомбой, готовой взорваться.

— Дышать глубже? — выдохнул Дэнни, хватаясь за грудь. — Стивен, у меня тут сердечный приступ, и ты советуешь _подышать_?

— Ну, меня такое всегда успокаивает, — пожал плечами Стив. Кажется, его совершенно не встревожила идея, что он мог связать себя узами брака с другим мужиком. Вау, кто бы мог подумать. И Дэнни… Дэнни без проблем мог принять мысль о сексе со Стивом. Да что там, эта мысль давно не выходила у него из головы. Но брак со Стивом? Совершенно другое дело!

— Это не женитьба, это…

— Я тебе горло перегрызу, прямо сейчас, — пригрозил Дэнни. — Кровь зальет все вокруг, если ты продолжишь это предложение, Стив.

Кажется, Стив решил получше обдумать то, что произносит вслух. Поэтому он принялся копаться в телефоне, пока Дэнни пытался отдышаться и пережить сердечный приступ. Сейчас бы ему пригодился тот ингалятор, который Дэнни таскал с собой, когда в тринадцать к нему прицепилась астма.

— Может, тебе пакет дать? — спросил Стив, все еще тыкавший в мобильник.

— Я… ты… все, неси сюда своего горло! — выдохнул Дэнни, наконец падая на стул. — Чем ты вообще занят?

— Просматриваю свои недавние вызовы? — Стив помахал телефоном перед ним, и нахмурился: — Интересно, зачем я вчера звонил губернатору? Предположительно.

— Что?

Воздуха снова стало маловато.

— Смотри, вон, в 3:35?

— Ох, ты ж, епт, — нет, Дэнни совершенно не хотелось с этим разбираться. С каждым шагом они встревали все больше.

— Так, — сказал Стив, снова начав перебирать кучу чеков. Наконец он выцепил тот, что был из ювелирного — по нему оказалось совершенно невозможно понять, что они покупали, но теперь эта тайна уже была разгадана. — По нему выходит, покупка совершена в 2:50.

— Ну заебись теперь, — прошипел Дэнни.

— Итак… — сглотнул Стив. — Что будем делать дальше?

— Дальше? — Дэнни выпрямился на стуле. — Теперь ты позвонишь губернатору, узнаешь, зачем мы звонили ему посреди ночи, надеясь, что не за тем, о чем мы сейчас думаем. Потом ты поблагодаришь его и повесишь трубку. Потом… Потом… — Дэнни глубоко вздохнул. — Потом будет потом. Разберемся сначала с этим.

Помолчав, Стив с трудом выдрал свой телефон из хватки Дэнни.

— Хороший план. Так и сделаем.

Звонить он удалился в свой кабинет, но открытая дверь позволяла Дэнни наблюдать, как Стив мерил практически парадным шагом комнату, разговаривая тем почтительным и вежливым тоном, который Стив использовал для общения с вышестоящими.

— Да, губернатор Деннинг, понимаю. Нет, конечно, нет, губернатор Деннинг. Я… спасибо, губернатор, — скованно попрощался Стив и промаршировал вон из кабинета.

— Ну что? — спросил Дэнни, барабанивший пальцами по столу. — Что он сказал?

Прикусив губу, Стив подошел ближе.

— Он… — начал было он, но опять замолчал.

Дэнни с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить на ноги и не начать бегать кругами.

— Что, Стив, говори уже! — он больше не мог терпеть, Дэнни было необходимо знать, о чем они вчера разговаривали с губернатором.

— Он поздравил нас. Ну, после вчерашнего, — выдохнул Стив. — Потому что изначально мы позвонили ему узнать, кто бы мог повести для нас свадебную церемонию так поздно ночью? И…

— И что? — спросил Дэнни, снова хватаясь за грудь.

— И губернатор Деннинг великодушно сам провел эту церемонию для нас. Он только вернулся с благотворительного вечера и был полон энергии, — произнес Стив, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Мамочки.

— В общем, он пригласил нас к себе домой и связал нас брачными узами прямо в саду. Все прошло очень мило и по всем правилам. Похвалил нас за четкие росписи в брачном сертификате. Он, эм, — немного помолчав, Стив продолжил: — Сегодня утром он сдал документы, куда следует.

— Мамочки, — голос Дэнни дал петуха, и словарный запас стал ничтожно мал.

— Еще он очень рад, что мы эм… наконец-то решились на следующий шаг, — выдохнул Стив, потерев затылок.

— Следующий шаг, — скрипнул зубами Дэнни. — Следующий шаг? Где первый шаг, позвольте поинтересоваться? Второй? Да любой шаг! — всплеснув руками, он выжидающе посмотрел на Стива. Тот ответил ему немного отчаянным взглядом, сразу начав напоминать брошенного щенка. Похоже вопрос Дэнни останется без ответа. — Ладно, не бери в голову, — вздохнув, он тяжело поднялся со стула. — Давай подумаем, как мы можем все исправить. 

— Дэнни, — с некоторой опаской начал Стив. Дэнни вскинул голову, внимательно вглядываясь в него. Какого хрена Стив вымахал такой оглоблей? И вообще, каким образом Дэнни оказался так близко к его груди? Резко выдохнув, Дэнни сделал шаг назад. Он потряс головой, стараясь разогнать муть в мыслях и вернуть себе способность связано мыслить. Наконец, он выжидающе посмотрел на Стива: — Что еще?

— Сегодня _воскресенье,_ — нервно улыбнулся Стив. — Нам еще повезло сегодня дозвониться до губернатора. Смирись, Дэнни, день нам точно придется побыть замужней парой.

— Потрясающе, — пробурчал Дэнни. — Ну и хрен с ним. Но это значит, что ты обязан кормить меня и уложить спать в уютную постель. Минимум, — сказал Дэнни и последовал за Стивом на выход из штаб-квартиры.

Наверное, это должно казаться странным — вот так вломиться в дом Стива, спать в его койке, заставлять того готовить и пить его пиво, но все мое, то твое, чего заморачиваться? Так думал Дэнни, задремав в машине.

\--

Они и правда собирались разрулить всю эту заваруху со свадьбой. Но, конечно, тут не могла не вмешаться работа. Целую неделю они не могли думать ни о чем другом, кроме очередного запутанного дела. Когда короткие передышки в расследовании отпускали их домой, Стив и Дэнни наскоро перекусывали и падали спать. В одну кровать — момент, который они точно не собирались обсуждать. В общем, они не думали и не обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию, пока в воскресенье Стив снова не вытащил кольца («просто разобраться, где чье», сказал он, странно поблескивая глазами). И, конечно, они забыли их снять.

Первой это заметила Коно.

— Какие у вас кольца интересные, — сказала она. Судя по прищуру, Кона была готова выбить из них правду любой ценой. Такой взгляд бывал у нее на допросах подозреваемых. Дэнни посмотрел на свою руку и чуть не вскрикнул. Потом он перевел взгляд на Коно. На Стива, который тоже стоял, уставившись на свои пальцы. Кажется, Стив был не столько удивлен или шокирован, но испытывал некоторое любопытство. Коно неторопливо притопнула. Чин, которого явно забавляла вся эта ситуация, стоял у компьютерного стола и предпочитал не вмешиваться.

Дэнни выжидающе уставился на Стива, считая, что это он должен все объяснять. Наконец Стив отмер и, улыбнувшись с какой-то гордостью, ответил:

— Классно оттянулись.

Ух, Дэнни сейчас или посинеет от нехватки воздуха или просто лопнет от ярости. Он посмотрел на коллег: чуть удивившаяся сначала Коно, теперь широко и радостно улыбалась, Чин, смотрел на них с веселым пониманием, Стив лучился самодовольством — Дэнни придушит его собственными руками, как только сможет снова полностью контролировать свои конечности.

— Я так и знала! — выпалила Коно, крепко обнимая Дэнни. — Знала, что вы, парни, просто созданы друг для друга. Так рада за вас! Грейс уже сказали? Вам губернатор церемонию провел? Все, мы обязаны закатить для вас вечеринку!

Она бросилась обнимать Стива. Дэнни, все еще ошарашенный, поймал его взгляд — смесь любви, радости, гордости и счастья, уверенности в правильности такого случайного поступка. Кажется, Стив и правда не хотел ничего менять — и у Дэнни будто что-то щелкнуло.

Дэнни тоже совершенно не хотелось ничего изменять. Они целую неделю провели как официально женатая пара — и Дэнни никак не ощутил это, ведь они жили как обычно. За исключением добавившегося офигенно горячего секса. Поэтому, когда Стив вопросительно взглянул на него, Дэнни в ответ только кивнул. И Стив широко, ослепительно улыбнулся.

Они женаты.

И это чудесно.

\--

— И как у вас все произошло? — спросила у них Малия на своей свадьбе. Отпив шампанского, она довольно улыбнулась. Сидевшая рядом с Дэнни Грейс тоже выжидающе притихла. Она обедала с Рейчел и Стэном, поэтому приехала на празднование попозже. Но Дэнни даже не стал выяснять отношения. В конце концов, вся семья была в сборе. Грейс аж взвизгнула от радости, когда они со Стивом рассказали ей об их импульсивном поступке. Единственное, Грейс немного расстроило, что она лично не присутствовала на церемонии. Стив и Дэнни в тайне испытывали облегчение, что ее там не было.

Но пришла пора отвечать.

— Ну, сама понимаешь, — Дэнни взглянул на Стива, болтавшего с какими-то родственниками Чина. Тот, будто почувствовав взгляд, обернулся и широко улыбнулся Дэнни. И вернулся к разговору, широко взмахнув руками — Дэнни был уверен — в совершенно его жесте. — Он уговорил меня. В некотором роде.

И это действительно было так. Постепенно вспышки воспоминаний сложились в общую картину.

_— Давай поженимся, — прошептал Стив, целуя Дэнни в чувствительное местечко где-то за ухом. Будто под разряд попал — Дэнни замер. Дыхание сбилось, сердце, казалось, пропустило удар. В ушах будто все еще звенела музыка, хотя уже вышли из клуба._

_— Совсем с ума сошел, — пробормотал Дэнни, пытаясь оттолкнуть Стива. Но тот крепко обнимал его за талию, уцепившись пальцами за шлевки штанов Дэнни. Стив притянул его невозможно близко._

_—… ничего подобного, — потряс головой Стив. Его волосы задели лоб Дэнни, и даже это казалось приятным и офигенным. — Давай поженимся, Дэнни. Я люблю тебя. И это навсегда. И никуда не уеду. Давай поженимся._

_— Стив, я… — но Стив посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. И Дэнни увидел там что-то чистое, незамутненное. Прикусив губу, Дэнни мгновение размышлял и потом страстно поцеловал Стива. — Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал он, обнимая Стива за шею. Да. Они проснуться утром уже женатыми, и Дэнни будет рвать и метать из-за этого, и Стив будет стоять и кайфовать от всех этих воплей, но потом они во всем разберутся._

_Потому что они всегда во всем разбираются вместе._

_Они поженятся._

_— Давай поженимся, — сказал Дэнни._  



End file.
